<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Things Come to Those Who Wait by WorldofImagination18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485809">Good Things Come to Those Who Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18'>WorldofImagination18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ron and Lavender's relationship leaving Hermione heartbroken, Fred decides to take action. He would do anything to make the girl he loves happy, even if he knows she sees him only as a friend. Hermione sees Fred as a welcome distraction from everything. But as time passes on, she soon starts to see him as something much more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Things Come to Those Who Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shrill giggles filled the great hall. Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the book in front of her. Not that she was actually reading anything. Her eyes had been skimming over the same few lines for the past ten minutes. Her brain hadn't taken any of it in. What it <em>had</em> been taking in, were the high pitches squeaks coming from her left. Hermione's hands gripped the edges of the book, turning her knuckles white. If she had to hear one more comment from Lavender about how brilliant her precious 'Won-Won' was at Quidditch, she might end up throwing the book at her face. And then she would throw her other book at Ron to wipe the lovesick smile off of his.</p>
<p>"Room for two extremely talented Quidditch players?"</p>
<p>Hermione barely had time to answer. Fred dropped down on the bench next to her whilst George sat opposite the pair. Hermione glanced up at them. Whilst she could still hear them; both Ron and Lavender were now at least out of sight. Fred glanced quickly over his shoulder before sharing a look with his twin.</p>
<p>"We were just coming in after a fabulous training session, when we saw you sitting here, being subjected to Ronnikins and his girl."</p>
<p>"And we realised we simply couldn't let the pain carry on any longer," George smiled, and Fred nodded.</p>
<p>"So, we thought we'd do what we usually do and save the day. So here we are."</p>
<p>"Not that we can really do anything about the volume situation." George added with a slight wince as Lavenders shrill laugh broke the quiet again. Hermione pushed her book away.</p>
<p>"Thanks. But it's fine. <em>I'm</em> fine."</p>
<p>"Are you Granger?" George asked. "Whilst we - and by that, I mean probably everyone in Gryffindor – think you could do a lot better; we know you like Ron."</p>
<p>Hermione glanced over Fred's shoulder. Ron's arm was slung over Lavender's shoulder and she was cuddled up so close she was almost on his lap. Her stomach began clenching tightly and she forced herself to turn back to George.</p>
<p>"I appreciate the thought. But I am fine. It's just very distracting. I mean I'm trying to study and all I can hear is…well her."</p>
<p>George winked at her. "Well maybe we could help you study. I mean me and Freddie have already done all this work. We could just tell you all the answers."</p>
<p>"And then I wouldn't be learning anything."</p>
<p>"Well the offer is there." George pushed himself to his feet.</p>
<p>"Right, I'm off to have a shower. Fred you coming?"</p>
<p>"In a sec."</p>
<p>George nodded and wandered back out of the hall. Hermione reached for her book again, aware of Fred's eyes fixed on her. Lavender laughed again and the quick sound of lips touching had Hermione clenching her fists.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Fred whispered. "Honestly?"</p>
<p>Hermione turned to face him. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his face was still slightly flushed from training. She forced herself to steady her breathing as she remembered why she'd had her old crush on him in the first place.</p>
<p>"I'm…." she sighed. What was the point in lying?</p>
<p>"It just hurts. I thought after what happened last year maybe he and I…. and we spent a whole summer together and I just…I guess I was just being stupid."</p>
<p>"Hey." Fred was still whispering but Hermione could hear the change in his voice. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"You are not stupid Hermione. If Ron can't see what an amazing person you are then he's the stupid one. And he certainly doesn't deserve you wasting your thoughts on him."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Fred grinned. "There it is. That brilliant smile."</p>
<p>Hermione felt her cheek flush. She slipped the book into her bag and got to her feet.</p>
<p>"I'm going to head to the library. I want Ron to be happy. He is still my friend. But it's just really hard watching them right now. But thanks for making me feel better."</p>
<p>Fred smiled. But Hermione noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. Deciding not to wonder why, she turned and hurried out of the hall as quickly as she could. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she just kept on walking. She didn't need to stop and talk to Ron right now. Not while Lavender would be trying to kiss him every five seconds. She blinked furiously. She knew it was silly. To be crying over a boy. But after everything her and Ron had been through - especially last year – she assumed they had something.</p>
<p>"Hermione!<em> Hermione!</em>"</p>
<p>At Fred's voice she quickly wiped at her eyes and spun round. Fred stumbled to a halt and took a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>"Sorry…" he took another deep breath before standing up straight.</p>
<p>"You didn't hear me in the hall so…. anyway, I was wondering um…it's Hogsmeade coming up this weekend and I know Ron and Harry will be going with Cho and Lavender. I wasn't sure if you…"</p>
<p>A smile tugged at her lips at the sight of an ever so slightly flustered Fred. Usually so confident, Hermione hadn't realised he could even get flustered. Fred nodded.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure what you had planned but I wondered if you would like to with me. As friends!" He quickly added. "As friends. But I didn't want you feeling like the tag along or…I mean you don't have to go. I just thought it might take your mind off everything."</p>
<p>There that feeling was again. Like a thousand butterflies were zooming around her stomach. Hermione gave a small nod in the hope that would calm everything down.</p>
<p>"That's be nice. Really nice."</p>
<p>Fred's eyes widened briefly before the usual grin appeared.</p>
<p>"Can't have you thinking all Weasley men are idiots. Although we are related to Percy. If you just ignore him and Ron the rest of us aren't so bad."</p>
<p>A silence settled between them. Fred's eyes never left her, and Hermione could tell he wanted to say something to her. But instead he just cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Should probably have a shower. But I'll see you later yeah?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. Instead of turning and heading in the direction of the library she stayed to watch Fred wander off. Only a few people knew she'd had a crush on Fred during her third year. And Ron was not one of those people. But she had assumed during fourth year it had gone. And whilst she still did have feelings for Ron; she couldn't help but wonder why her old feelings for Fred were coming back. Maybe she shouldn't go to Hogsmeade with him. Maybe it was a bad idea. But if Harry had Cho and Ron had Lavender, she'd be by herself. And she did get on with Fred. And he did say it was to take her mind off Ron and Lavender.</p>
<p>Yet as she finally turned and began walking to the library, Hermione still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thankfully the dormitory was empty when Fred got back. He tugged his Quidditch jumper over his head and flung it at his bed. Even when he'd been sprinting after Hermione to ask her to Hogsmeade, he'd known it was a bad idea. No one knew about his feelings for her. Well, no one except…</p>
<p>"See you got here eventually." George's head poked around the bathroom door. Fred didn't bother responding. Instead he just flopped down on his bed with a groan.</p>
<p>"George...I think I've done something stupid."</p>
<p>There was a creak and Fred turned to see George sitting down on his own bed.</p>
<p>"Without me there? How could you brother?"</p>
<p>Whilst his twin's fake outrage would usually be having him grinning, Fred simply turned back to facing the ceiling.</p>
<p>"I mean it. I think I've done something really stupid, but I don't know how to back out of it. Or if I even want to."</p>
<p>"Is this going to have anything to do with Granger?"</p>
<p>Fred didn't answer. Whilst he loved his brother, there were moments when he regretted telling George how he felt about Hermione. Not that George ever teased him…much. He settled on a nod. George sighed.</p>
<p>"Well personally I blame Ron. I mean blimey, everyone else can see she likes him! He's an idiot if he hasn't twigged himself."</p>
<p>Fred couldn't help but wince. Whilst he was more than aware of it himself, hearing people confirm which Weasley Hermione preferred, never made him feel great. George must have realised what he'd said because his face coloured.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I didn't…. I was just…. sorry."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine." Fred forced himself to sit up. "It's fine. And you're right. She does like him and he's an idiot."</p>
<p>"So, this stupid thing you've done then...?"</p>
<p>"I might have asked Hermione to go Hogsmeade with me this weekend."</p>
<p>"Right. So, when you said 'stupid' you really weren't joking were you?"</p>
<p>Fred shook his head. "I don't know why I did it! But she was so hurt at the sight of Ron and Lavender and I couldn't stand it. I wasn't asking her on a date or anything. I just hate how upset she is and wanted to make her feel better."</p>
<p>"I know…" George's voice was barely above a whisper and Fred was aware anyone could walk in at any time.</p>
<p>"Mate, I know you are doing this to be nice but…" George sighed and forced a smile onto his face.</p>
<p>"I just don't want you to get hurt Freddie."</p>
<p>"I know." Fred smiled back. "It's not really on my list either. Plus, it's only one weekend. Hardly enough to do any lasting damage."</p>
<p>George fixed him with an unusually nervous glance.</p>
<p>"As long as you're sure."</p>
<p>Fred nodded and a smile re-appeared on George's face.</p>
<p>"Well then," he clapped him on the shoulder before getting to his feet and moving towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit. Oh, by the way," he turned around with a grin.</p>
<p>"I'd seriously suggest having a shower mate. You're filthy."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione hissed. Harry blinked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>"Sorry but…Fred asked you to go Hogsmeade with him this weekend?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "He said you would be going with Cho and Ron…. he said he didn't want me feeling left out."</p>
<p>Harry gave a small nod. "And…you said yes?"</p>
<p>"I should have thought that was obvious." Hermione retorted. "What's the problem with me going Hogsmeade with Fred?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. I just…I mean you're still upset about Ron and Lavender. And you did fancy Fred when we were in our third year."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."</p>
<p>Hermione forced a smile onto her face. "Harry, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I'm not going to get hurt by a single trip to Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>Hermione got to her feet and moved towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory tower. As she neared them, she could have sworn she heard Harry say, "I was actually talking about Fred."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione tugged her coat around her as a sudden gust of wind flew through the courtyard. Both Harry and Ron had already left for Hogsmeade and Hermione had been forced to turn away at the sight of Lavender flinging her arms around Ron and covering him with kisses. The fact Ron seemed happy to accept this treatment hurt more actually.</p>
<p>"Hey. Sorry I'm late."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled as Fred jumped down the last step and stumbled to a halt in front of her. His own knitted hat was jammed firmly on his head. He shot her a grin.</p>
<p>"Me, George and Lee were trying to work out how to make one of our newer products work. We've sort of reached a bump and I'd completely lost track of time. Sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Hermione fell into step beside him as they began walking out of the courtyard.</p>
<p>"So, which latest invention is this then?"</p>
<p>Fred winked at her. "Hmm…not really sure we should be giving you that information. What with you being a prefect and all."</p>
<p>Hermione playful nudged him without thinking. "For the last time I don't care about your products as long as you don't sell them to first years! Besides, the stuff you guys create is amazing."</p>
<p>"Really?" There was no joking in Fred's voice. Hermione blinked at the surprise that was there instead. Fred cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"You really think our inventions are good?"</p>
<p>"Well…yes. I mean the skill it takes to create some of them is brilliant. Not to mention the imagination needed. I could never think up half of the stuff you do."</p>
<p>Fred shrugged. "It's not that difficult thinking the ideas up. It's making them work we sometimes have issues with. This one at the moment is a bit of a pain. We're trying to add to our Skiving Snack box range. Lee suggested something that gave people the flu. But at the moment all the sweets do is make people snivel a bit. Not exactly enough to make people skip class. Also, they taste foul and it'd be nice if our products did taste nice."</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Let me guess. The three of you tried them on yourselves."</p>
<p>Fred nodded. "Well you won't let us use other students and everyone on our family twigged what we were up to long ago, so they never try anything we offer them."</p>
<p>"Fred you could seriously hurt yourself. What if you create something dangerous or poisonous? What would you do then?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Well once we open up our business, we can actually hire proper testers. Besides, we know what we're doing…. mostly."</p>
<p>They walked in silence for several minutes. Hermione glanced up to see the sign pointing in the direction of Hogsmeade. The wind was picking up more now they were out in the open and she had to keep pushing her hair away from her face. Something pushed down on her head and she realised Fred had jammed his hat over her hair.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"You looked like you were having a bit of trouble actually being able to see."</p>
<p>"No, I mean…. thanks for this. For asking me. I know you probably had better things to do today but I do appreciate it. This whole thing with Ron and Lavender hasn't been fun and I thought if I told people they'd just make jokes. Thank you for taking this seriously."</p>
<p>Fred stopped. Hermione could see the edge of the village a few metres away now. She turned to Fred and noticed the tips of his ears were starting to turn pink.</p>
<p>"What I said in the hall," he said softly, "I meant it. You're amazing and any guy who doesn't see that is an idiot. And any guy who parades around with someone like Lavender is even more of one."</p>
<p>"I…" anything she could have said died in the back of her throat. Fred seemed equally unsure because he cleared his throat and quickly twisted his face into its usual cheeky expression. He held out his arm.</p>
<p>"Well then Miss Granger. May I accompany you into Hogsmeade and buy you a butterbeer?"</p>
<p>Hermione hesitantly took his arm they carried on walking. Fred was busy making conversation about an incident in his class yesterday with Professor Flitwick. But Hermione wasn't listening to any of it. The way Fred was acting, it was as though he was suddenly out to impress her. Make her feel good about herself. Show her that he cared about her. Somehow Hermione got the feeling this was more than Fred just being a good friend. She thought back to what Harry had said when she told him Fred had asked her. She didn't want to hurt anyone from this. And while her old crush on him did seem to be coming back, it wasn't as though she wanted to go out with him or anything.</p>
<p>Maybe going to Hogsmeade with Fred had been a bad idea?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You…" Hermione shook her head as she tried to breathe through her laughter.</p>
<p>"You actually did that? Right in front of McGonagall?"</p>
<p>Fred nodded like a proud five-year old. "Indeed, we did. In fairness I will always maintain that she saw the funny side of it. I think she just had to give us detention for appearances."</p>
<p>"I still can't…." Hermione wiped away a tear. "I still can't believe you; George and Lee took your shirts off and had the words <em>best teacher ever</em> painted on your chests! Not to mention right in the middle of a class!"</p>
<p>"Well what can I say. We like to show our appreciation for a hardworking member of staff."</p>
<p>They had left Hogsmeade just as the sun was starting to set and were now halfway across the wooden bridge that linked Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Hermione had briefly seen Harry and Cho as well as Ginny and some of her friends. But she had a feeling her and Fred were among the last ones back. Despite the earlier awkwardness, the day had been fun. Hermione had forgotten how much she did enjoy Fred's company. He'd certainly succeeded in taking her mind of Ron and Lavender. Even going so far as too take her out of <em>The Three Broomsticks</em> when the couple in questions began making out in the corner.</p>
<p>"Did…did you enjoy today?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded. The nerves on his face vanished and he smiled softly at her.</p>
<p>"Good. I know we don't really spend a lot of time together but…well…. I've always considered you one of my friends. And I don't like my friends being upset if I can help it."</p>
<p>"No, it was a lovely day." Hermione trailed off as the wooden bridge gave way to stone as they got back onto one of the smaller courtyards of the castle.</p>
<p>"I was…I mean we could always maybe…. spend some more time together. If you wanted? As friends."</p>
<p>"I…" Fred stopped for a few seconds. His face seemed to be having some internal debate over her suggestion. Hermione opened her mouth when he nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah that would be nice."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fred ignored his brothers calls as he hurried through the common room and sprinted up the stairs. Shutting the dormitory door behind him and sank down onto his bed.</p>
<p>Had he enjoyed today? More than anything. Spending a whole day in Hermione's company had been something he'd been dying to do since the summer. He hadn't realised how much he cared for her until the day of the second task last year. The second he'd realised Hermione was in the lake he'd been filled with panic. Panic…and jealousy. Because of course Hermione would have someone like Viktor Krum fall for her. And of course, she would like him. He was everything Fred would never be. And yet it hadn't stopped his feelings from growing. Yet now, she had feelings for his younger brother, and every time Fred thought about it, it was like a knife to his chest. He couldn't compete with Krum, but somehow, he had made peace with that. The idea that he wouldn't be able to compete with his own younger brother was a whole new struggle. And yet Ron was the one causing all the trouble by going out with Lavender and causing Hermione all this pain.</p>
<p>Fred ran a hand through his hair. Hermione still had his hat. Not that he was bothered about it. The sight of her bushy hair exploding out from under it brought a smile to his face. But he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We could always maybe spend some more time together?"</em>
</p>
<p>Fred knew she'd had a crush on him a couple of years ago. Harry had accidently let slip during Quidditch training. He'd never told Hermione he knew. She'd have been mortified. And although Fred knew she did just mean she wanted them to hang out as friends, he couldn't help but hope.</p>
<p>"Merlin's beard I'm in too deep."</p>
<p>He lay back on his bed. Whatever the outcome of this was, he wanted Hermione to be happy. If that meant only spending time as friends, then he would do it. He wouldn't necessarily be happy about it. But he would do it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p>Somehow, Fred found himself spending more time with Hermione than any of his other friends. After Lee and George, she was the person he saw the most. If ever they were in the great hall together, he found himself sitting next to her. They usually studied together in the library. Even though his studying was on improving his own products rather than exams. But he found himself being the grounding presence if Hermione got too stressed out over her work. Something which happened more than Fred had ever realised. They'd spent several more weekends in Hogsmeade together and she'd even given him a few ideas on how to improve the flu sweets – the current working name being Flu Fizzes – something Fred was still in shock about. And although he knew she was only spending time with him to avoid Ron, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Even if they weren't together, he couldn't deny that sometimes it felt like they were. Every so often he'd make a joke or flirt a tiny bit and instead of getting embarrassed, Hermione would just hit back with something equally flirty. Yet he didn't dare bring it up. She hadn't mentioned Ron or Lavender, but he knew she still thought about them.</p>
<p>"Oi! Anyone at home?"</p>
<p>At George's voice, Fred shook his head.</p>
<p>"Hmm…sorry what?"</p>
<p>George grinned at him and waved a small packet of sweets in front of his face.</p>
<p>"Didn't think you were listening. Lee's gonna be here in a minute. So, we tried that idea Hermione gave you and they do smell a lot better. Hopefully they'll give Lee the flu as well."</p>
<p>Fred gave a small nod. He knew he was smiling at Hermione's name, but he couldn't help it. George dropped the sweet on the floor between where they were sitting.</p>
<p>"Look Fred…. I wasn't going to say anything but…well…you know how you and Hermione have been spending time together?"</p>
<p>"George, I know what you're going to say. It's fine. I'm fine."</p>
<p>His twin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and I'm Head Boy. Look, I know you are trying to be nice to her and do the right thing. But let's be honest here mate, you love her. And I don't think hanging out with her is helping."</p>
<p>"Well watching her get upset because Ron and Lavender are in a corner snogging isn't exactly a great feeling either."</p>
<p>George nodded, "I know. Look I like Hermione. I really do. And I don't want her to be upset either. But you're my twin and right now I'm more concerned about you."</p>
<p>"Well I'm fine George. I appreciate the corner but I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Okay," George held his hands up. "Okay."</p>
<p>A silence settled before George chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>"Funny how you didn't even bother denying it when I said you loved her."</p>
<p>"Yeah well," Fred dropped his voice as he heard footsteps bounding up the stairs.</p>
<p>"There's no point since I do."</p>
<p>George's eyes widened but he never got a chance to reply as the door burst open and Lee filled the doorway.</p>
<p>"So then gentlemen! Are we ready?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione took the stairs towards the common room two at a time. She wasn't entirely sure why she was rushing. Yes, she had promised to meet Fred in the library for a study session, but that wasn't exactly an excuse to rush. Although if she did get to the common room quicker then she would be able to change. And maybe run a brush through her hair. Not that it mattered how she looked since it was only Fred.</p>
<p>Hermione came to a halt halfway up the steps. She could see the painting of the Fat Lady staring at her. With a rueful smile she leant against the banisters. Who was she kidding? She hadn't thought about Ron or Lavender in weeks. Instead the only Weasley she'd had on her mind was Fred. How he'd always made sure she had food if she was staying up late to study. How he always calmed her down if she found herself getting worked up about her classes. How he kept going to Hogsmeade with her on the weekends and actually listened to her advice over his products and how to improve them. Yet it wasn't until they had their Patronus lesson at a DA session, that she realised just how deep she had fallen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry had been trying to explain how a Patronus charm worked and a few students had managed it. Hermione meanwhile had done nothing more than get a silvery cloud to appear before fading away. Yet her frustrations had been dispelled at the sound of Fred and George's laughter as Ginny's silvery horse barrelled straight into Ron's back. A smile had tugged at her lip sat the sight. She loved hearing Fred's laugh. Whilst he was always cheerful anyway, when he laughed the cheerfulness got magnified to a whole new level.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione had flicked her wand at the air with no results. She knew she needed a happy memory, but all she could do was think about Fred. His laughter. The way he had tried so hard to keep her happy despite Ron's behaviour. How he actively looked out for her and almost seemed to take care of her. How much she loved being with him and spending time with him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Expecto Patronum!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A silver otter burst from her wand and swum around her body. It went around her a couple of times before diving to the floor and vanishing. Hermione smiled at the sight before turning to see Fred shoot her a grin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, you would manage it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gave a small shrug and his smile widened. Just behind him she could see Ron and Lavender kissing again. But whereas before the sight caused her stomach to twist and contort, now all Hermione could think about was what it would be like to kiss Fred.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione dragged herself from her thoughts and hurried towards the common room. She gave the password and slipped through the doorway. Thankfully the common room was fairly empty with a few students sitting on the chairs by the fire. Hermione readjusted her bag on her shoulder. She needed to talk to Fred. Whilst he'd never said anything, she had a feeling there was something between them. But then she'd had the same feeling about her and Ron and look where that had gotten her.</p>
<p>"Hermione!"</p>
<p>"I…" she was cut off as George grabbed her hand and half ran, half dragged her towards the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Hermione found herself halfway up the steps before she pulled her hand from his.</p>
<p>"George what's going on?"</p>
<p>If it wasn't for the grin on his face, she might have panicked at the urgency. George simply carried on smiling.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise. Come on!"</p>
<p>"A surprise I need to see in your room?"</p>
<p>George leant forward and retook her hand.</p>
<p>"Yes. Plus, Fred really wants you to see this."</p>
<p>The mention of Fred had her feet moving quicker. Hermione followed George up the steps and through the open door. George threw his arm into the room.</p>
<p>"Ta-da!"</p>
<p>At first Hermione had no idea what she was looking at. Lee was lying on one bed, with Fred standing a few feet away grinning. Their robes and jumpers littered the floor and Lee's face was flushed. He coughed weakly before lying back on the bed. Hermione inched forward into the room.</p>
<p>"What…. what am I meant to be looking at?"</p>
<p>"They worked!" George grabbed her bag and placed it on the closet bed.</p>
<p>"That idea you had for the Flu Fizzes? They bloody worked!"</p>
<p>Fred beamed at her before he held a bag of sweet towards her.</p>
<p>"Don't eat one whatever you do. But just smell them."</p>
<p>Hermione eyed him carefully before leaning forward and given the contents a small sniff.</p>
<p>"It's like…candyfloss?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" The twin chorused. Hermione gasped as hands grabbed her and pulled her forward. Fred beamed down at her.</p>
<p>"I knew you were brilliant. We'd never have done this without you!"</p>
<p>"Look," Hermione knew the smile on her face was spoiling any possible seriousness she was hoping to convey.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you got them to work. But I swear if I see you letting First years so much as sniff these, I will be writing to your mother."</p>
<p>"Just make sure you don't tell her you helped us make them work." George said as he picked up a different bag of sweet and passed onto Lee. "Trust me, she'll be sending a Howler your way as well."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Lee took what she assumed was the antidote to the Flu Fizzes. Colour flooded back into his cheeks and even from her distance she could hear how less laboured his breathing was. She was aware of Fred's hand still holding hers, but she found herself not wanting to let go.</p>
<p>"So then," George helped Lee out of bed. "Fancy joining our little team? There'd be a job opening at our new joke shop for you…. once we set it up."</p>
<p>"I'm good," Hermione laughed. "Thanks for the offer but I'm good."</p>
<p>"Well the offer is there. Right Fred?"</p>
<p>Hermione turned to see Fred still looking down at her. The smile was still there but it was softer than before. He gave a small nod.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Hermione gently tightened the grip on his hands.</p>
<p>"I am glad you got them to work," she whispered. "I told you, your products are amazing. You're amazing."</p>
<p>Aware Lee and George were still in the room she reached up and kissed Fred on the cheek. Or at least that had been the aim. At the last second his head moved, and she found her lips pressed against his. They both froze for a second before relaxing into the kiss. Fred's hand cupped her face and Hermione suddenly broke back.</p>
<p>"I….um…."</p>
<p>Fred's face seemed to be trying to outdo his hair. His hand dropped back to his side and Hermione glanced over at Lee and George. Both were staring with their mouths open.</p>
<p>"We'll um…we'll give you guys a minute." George began ushering Lee towards the door.</p>
<p>"Just um…well we'll see you in a bit."</p>
<p>The door swung shut behind them with a bang. Fred tugged his hand from hers and Hermione forced herself to look at him.</p>
<p>"I didn't…I mean…"</p>
<p>"Why did you kiss me?" Fred didn't sound angry. Just confused. Hermione shrugged.</p>
<p>"I…. well I was aiming for your cheek and…well you moved so…"</p>
<p>"I know. And that was my fault. But why did you even go to kiss me in the first place?"</p>
<p>"Because…" Hermione glanced down at the floor. "Because I wanted to."</p>
<p>"Hermione," Fred groaned, "Hermione please…please don't say that."</p>
<p>Her head shot up at this. "I thought…the way we've been recently I thought maybe you…you'd like it?"</p>
<p>Fred ran both his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>"Merlin's beard Hermione! Of course, I'd like it! It's why I moved my head. I just…it was stupid of me, but I just wanted to kiss you. Just once!"</p>
<p>"So why are you being funny about it if we both wanted to do it?"</p>
<p>"Because…" Fred shot her a glance at Hermione could see his eyes blinking back tears.</p>
<p>"Because you like Ron. Okay? I'm not annoyed at you for it. But I don't want to be the person you settle for just because you can't have the person you actually want. We both deserve better than that."</p>
<p>"So why spend time with me then?" Hermione folded her arms. "Why make the effort?"</p>
<p>"I was spending time with you because I saw how upset you were, and I hated it." Fred said quietly.</p>
<p>"I hated it. I wanted to make you smile again. Bloody hell Hermione all I ever want to do is make you smile!"</p>
<p>He wiped his eyes and Hermione could feel her own tears coming as Fred carried on speaking.</p>
<p>"You are so amazing. I loved being able to spend time with you as though we really were together. And then just now, when you kissed me? I was so happy. Except I know you only spent time with me to avoid Ron and Lavender. I know you don't see me in that way. And that's fine. But I don't…. I can't be the consolation prize."</p>
<p>Hermione let her tears fall as Fred's voice cracked at the end. His eyes fixed onto hers as more tears fell.</p>
<p>"There's many things where I'm happy to come in second after Ron. But not with you Hermione. With you I…I just can't."</p>
<p>He walked forward as if to move past her. At the last second, she grabbed his hand and spun him round. Fred tried to pull his hand from hers, but Hermione tightened her grip.</p>
<p>"You aren't coming in second place."</p>
<p>"Hermione-"</p>
<p>"No! I mean it. You aren't my consolation prize." She tugged him closer, aware he wasn't making much effort to resist.</p>
<p>"The past few weeks, I've barely thought about Ron and Lavender. I swear. I just think about you. All the time we spend together. How you're always there for me. When…when we were doing our patronus charms, you were the person I thought about. You were my happy memory."</p>
<p>"Hermione," Fred leant forward so their foreheads brushed against each other.</p>
<p>"Hermione….do you….do you mean that. Honestly?"</p>
<p>Her free hand crept up and gently rang itself through his hair.</p>
<p>"If Ron came in right now and said he'd broken up with Lavender and asked me out I'd say no. Because I don't want him. I want you."</p>
<p>She saw Fred's beaming smile for a few seconds before he kissed her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pushing her book away, Hermione glanced around the great hall. Despite Umbridge's insistence on theory only classes, the other teachers seemed to be trying to make up for it by piling on the workload. Not that she minded. But with the extra work, DA sessions, trying to run S.P.E.W and also spend time with her friends, she was running out of hours in the day.</p>
<p>"Hey," Fred slid in the seat next to her and placed a plate of food by her book.</p>
<p>"You looked like you needed something to keep you going."</p>
<p>Hermione pulled the plate towards her with one and with the other she slipped it under the table and to hold Fred's.</p>
<p>"Thanks. I was starting to get a little hungry."</p>
<p>"You should eat more," Fred shuffled closer, "Passing exams is fine but not if you faint from hunger."</p>
<p>Hermione leaned forward to kiss him when she stopped herself. They'd only been together just over a month, but Fred had asked if she didn't tell anyone. Not even Harry and Ron. Whilst Hermione hadn't minded, she didn't really see why Fred of all people would want to hide a relationship. She knew he wasn't ashamed of her. Unless…. he thought <em>she</em> might be ashamed of him?</p>
<p>"Thanks," she glanced at the food. "I tend to get a bit…caught up in studying."</p>
<p>Fred went to reply when the figure of Ron dropped onto the bench opposite. He let his folded arms rest on the table with a sigh. Hermione shot Fred a glance before turning to her friend.</p>
<p>"Are you…okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "You should know, I broke up with Lavender."</p>
<p>Hermione felt Fred tense beside her. She gently bumped her knee with his in a hope of calming him.</p>
<p>"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>Ron shrugged. "Its fine. It just wasn't working any more. But she's a bit upset so I just figured you should be aware."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. She had been wondering why Lavender had been giving her funny looks in their room. Her stomach twisted slightly as Ron smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Hermione I was wondering…. I know it might seem a bit soon but…well you and me we could…. we could maybe give it a go?"</p>
<p>Fred's body practically froze beside her, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Is this you asking me out?"</p>
<p>Ron nodded. "I just…. well I know you were a bit upset about me and Lavender and…. well we aren't together anymore are we? So…"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I appreciate you asking but no."</p>
<p>"No?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "But…why not? I assumed you'd be happy we broke up."</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "I just…I mean I was upset about you two at first. But I'm not anymore. And I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I don't really see you in that way anymore."</p>
<p>"Oh." Ron said. "Is….is there someone else then? Or…"</p>
<p>Hermione glanced quickly at Fred before turning back to Ron.</p>
<p>"So, what if there was? Would that be an issue?"</p>
<p>"No not at all. You just…. you never mentioned anyone so…."</p>
<p>"Well you were a bit busy snogging Lavender most of the time," Hermione snapped. Ron stiffened slightly.</p>
<p>"So…. who is it? Anyone in our year?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No."</p>
<p>"Year above? Below?"</p>
<p>Ron reeled off several names and Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"No Ron. None of them."</p>
<p>"Okay….is it someone from another house then? Is that why you didn't say anything?"</p>
<p>"No!" Hermione leant forward.</p>
<p>"Ron, could you please maybe respect the fact that I would like to keep this private? It's really none of your business anyway."</p>
<p>"I just don't see why you won't say?"</p>
<p>"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Fred cried out. "It's me! Hermione is seeing me okay?"</p>
<p>Ron glanced at Hermione before turning to Fred. His gaze flicked between the two of them for a few second before resting back on Hermione.</p>
<p>"Fred? But I didn't…well I didn't think…"</p>
<p>"Didn't think what?" Fred cut in before Hermione could say anything.</p>
<p>"Funny how you went through so many people, even naming people you know she doesn't like, and my name never even crossed your mind! Why shouldn't we be seeing each other?"</p>
<p>"I just…" Ron gave Hermione a hapless glance. "I didn't think you'd…. I mean it's <em>Fred</em>."</p>
<p>Silence fell between the three of them. Fred's face blanked over, and he slid his hand from Hermione's.</p>
<p>"Gee," he got to his feet, "thanks for that Ron. Thanks a lot."</p>
<p>Hermione watched him leave the hall with a sigh. Only when Fred vanished from view did she turn around to face Ron.</p>
<p>"You can be such a prat sometimes Ronald! He is your brother and you just insulted him and said he wasn't good enough for me!"</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…. I didn't think he was your kind of person to date that's all."</p>
<p>"Well he is. And for the record, why are you so bothered I am dating someone? Until a few days ago you were in a relationship. Was I just supposed to wait around until you dropped Lavender?"</p>
<p>Ron opened his mouth, but she cut him off.</p>
<p>"I like Fred. I like him a lot. And as my friend you should be supportive and respect my choice. I might not have liked you dating Lavender at first, but I was happy that you were happy."</p>
<p>She got to her feet. "You owe your brother an apology. Oh, and next time you do ask a girl out Ron, don't do it when you've just dumped one."</p>
<p>Not letting him finish she stormed out of the hall. She had expected Fred to have wandered off somewhere. So, to see him sitting on the steps. Silently she sat down beside him and slid an arm around him.</p>
<p>"I told Ron he owes you an apology." She said. Fred didn't respond. Instead he simply took her other hand and held it tightly.</p>
<p>"He was just shocked. I think he had assumed you would have just waited for him."</p>
<p>"Stupid assumption to make." Hermione leant against Fred.</p>
<p>"Is this why you wanted to keep us a secret? In case Ron found out?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I knew what people would say. They'd be surprised you actually liked me given how different we appear to be. I didn't need people making comments about it. I get enough of it from people anyway. I mean they love our pranks but so many people assume we do this because we're lazy or not very smart. And you are neither of those things so I knew what people might say."</p>
<p>"Well those people are stupid," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Who cares what they say."</p>
<p>"I just," Fred shifted so he was now facing her. "I just think that one day you'll look at me and realise you can do so much better."</p>
<p>Hermione took his face in her hands.</p>
<p>"Fred, that day is never going to come. I promise you."</p>
<p>She hurriedly kissed him before leaning back again. Fred smiled weakly at her.</p>
<p>"So…. I guess I might have announced our relationship in the great hall. Sorry."</p>
<p>Hermione got to her feet and pulled Fred to his.</p>
<p>"What was it you and George said? If you're going to do it then you do it in style?"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're now quoting me and George!" Fred laughed. Hermione curled her arm around him as they headed through Hogwarts.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Ron found them, Hermione was curled up against Fred on the armchair by the fire. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her whilst she was sitting on his lap. Hermione rubbed at the spot on her neck where he'd been kissing her. Ron cleared his throat and the light dimmed slightly from Fred's eyes.</p>
<p>"Ron."</p>
<p>Ron nodded. "Look I…I'm sorry about earlier. How I reacted. I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have belittled you in that way. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Fred nodded but Hermione could see he was still annoyed. Ron forced himself to smile.</p>
<p>"I guess I just…Hermione's always been there for me no matter what and I guess I just assumed this wouldn't be different. But I shouldn't have assumed that, and I shouldn't have expected her to wait for me. You two…. I hope you are happy together. Honestly."</p>
<p>Hermione slid off Fred's lap and pulled Ron into a hug. His arm gripped her close.</p>
<p>"Are we still friends?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" Hermione stepped back with a smile. "Nothing changes that Ron. Nothing at all."</p>
<p>She stepped to one side as Fred got to his feet. Ron held out a hand and Fred took it and pulled him in for a hug.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot. But you're my brother and I still love you. No matter what okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay." Ron nodded with a smile. "Phew…glad that's over. Hermione, a bit later on, did you want to have a look at that essay Umbridge set us? I just wanted to run a couple of ideas by you."</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yeah sure. Should we get Harry as well?"</p>
<p>"Probably too busy snogging Cho," Ron grimaced. "Anyway…. see you guys in a bit."</p>
<p>Hermione watched him head off to where Seamus and Dean were playing exploding snap. Fred tugged her towards him, and she kissed his nose. A wolf whistle came from the area Lee and George were sitting. Ignoring them, Hermione curled her arms around Fred's waist.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "I have an amazing and quite frankly beautiful girl in my arms. How could I not be okay?"</p>
<p>He pushed her hair back from her face. "Merlin's beard I'm so lucky to have you."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "So am I Fred. So am I."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>